


Under the Stars You are Mine

by GayCheerios



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddles, Force Bond (Star Wars), Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Mentions of Sex, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24745015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayCheerios/pseuds/GayCheerios
Summary: Possession was a dangerous thought, so Obi-Wan decided to meditate on it, like he always did. And like every other time, one thing never changed.That feeling of Anakin, and the word mine.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 10
Kudos: 178





	Under the Stars You are Mine

**Author's Note:**

> OBI-WAN POSSESSIVE RIGHTS. 
> 
> asiuhfuiahfihsd ok so in this anakin is more meek and shy than his usual normal and stupid self.,.,.,.but fuck yo I DO WHAT I WANT. im working on about 3 different obikin fics and all of them have smut in them so like. fun. top obi-wan gives me life
> 
> i want him to top me so badly leave me alone i am gay horny and stupid as all fuck

It started off as something simple. Anakin was young, around ten years old, when another Jedi Master placed his hand on Anakin’s shoulder, to which Obi-Wan brushed it off, and moved Anakin a little closer to his body. This was his padawan after all. He was still fairly new, and he couldn’t help but want to protect the little one. He had come from a terrible past, and Obi-Wan wanted nothing more than to protect him. 

_ Just wanting to protect him, was not the case. _

Master Windu had offered to train Anakin in other fighting techniques than the one Obi-Wan was teaching.  _ Something  _ in his chest, told Master Windu no. Of course, he declined as politely as possible, but his mind was buzzing with thoughts of  _ Anakin is my padawan. No one else’s. _

It was a dangerous thought, so Obi-Wan decided to meditate on it, like he always did. And like every other time, one thing never changed. 

That feeling of Anakin, and the word  _ mine. _

Sobbing was what awoke Obi-Wan that night, and the feeling of sheer fear in his and Anakin’s bond. In a bit of a panic, Obi-Wan went to race to Anakin’s room, but was surprised when the young padawan was lying down, crying outside his door. The sight practically tore Obi-Wan’s heart apart, 

“Shh, come here my dear one.” He whispered, carefully scooping the boy up in his arms, and carrying him inside his room. Obi-Wan had adjusted them so that Anakin was being cradled by Obi-Wan on the bed. 

“M-Master.” He cried, curling in on Obi-Wan, his shields dropping and their bond aching for whatever comfort he could get. 

“I’m here precious boy, I’m here.” Obi-Wan cooed, wrapping his arms tightly around Anakin. “It’s safe in my arms, in fact, the safest place in the world, is my arms Anakin.” He said sweetly, pressing a kiss to his head. 

“R…Really?” He sniffled, his small and fragile hands coming to rub his tears away. 

“Of course sweet one.” Obi-Wan smiled, maneuvering himself so that he could pet Anakin’s soft, golden locks. “Now hush lovely, sleep. You’re safe.” 

Soon, Anakin had fallen asleep right in his Master’s arms, and Obi-Wan couldn’t be happier. The force whispered to  _ protect  _ her son, and it was Obi-Wan that had to do it. This all felt right, this felt  _ perfect.  _ Besides, if the force wanted it, Obi-Wan should comply, for the force was not the only thing who wanted this…

Anakin was eleven when they went on a particularly terrible mission. Granted the mission went well, they did what they needed to do for the Council, but something awful happened. 

Obi-Wan and Anakin were in an outer-rim palace, Obi-Wan didn’t care to remember where-But they were there for Jedi purposes. While Obi-Wan was going to talk to the Queen, Anakin sat bored at his side. The Queen took notice of this and smiled. 

“Your little one seems a bored, why don’t you run off and explore hm?” She said sweetly to Anakin, who mumbled something and shifted closer to Obi-Wan.

“It’s alright dearheart, you can go, just don’t get into any trouble alright?” Obi-Wan smiled, petting his hair lovingly. 

Anakin lit up, and bowed to the Queen, to go runoff and explore like his curios little self, as Obi-Wan just smiled as he went. 

“That little dear means a great deal hm?” She asked, as Obi-Wan turned back to face the Queen. 

He nodded, and they continued with their talk. 

After half an hour, he sensed a fear from his padawan. 

_ Master! Help me! _

“Excuse me for one moment, I believe Anakin is in trouble!” Obi-Wan jumped from his seat, and rushed to where he felt Anakin’s distress. There were twists and turns all around the palace, and all Obi-Wan felt at that moment was  _ fear.  _

He turned one last corner, and there was Anakin, slumped against the wall, crying into his hands. Obi-Wan  _ immediately  _ ran to him, and crouched down. 

“Darling, what happened?” Obi-Wan asked softly, as Anakin crawled into his embrace sobbing out of his mind. 

“He-He-He-and-“ Anakin was a mess of sobs in his arms, as he held onto Obi-Wan for his life.

“Ok sweet one, you don’t have to talk. Just show me through our bond ok? You can do that lovely.” He whispered, rocking the boy gently. 

_ Images of a palace guard flooded his mind, the guard seemed nice, then backed him into a wall, and began to pet his hair, it felt wrong, wrong, wrong. Anakin called to his Master, and pushed the guard away with the force, and he fled.  _

“Oh  _ darling. _ ” Obi-Wan said sadly, hugging the boy tightly, “You’re safe, you’re safe. He won’t ever hurt you again, I’ll make sure of it.” He hushed, pressing a kiss to his temple, as Anakin continued to sob. “Come now, we’ll leave at once.” He decided, picking up Anakin in his arms, and cradling him as he always did.

The Queen caught up with the two, and looked very worried. “What happened?” She asked frantically, glancing at the crying boy. 

Obi-Wan had to bite back his anger, he wanted to fucking  _ murder  _ the man who hurt his little angel. “One of your palace staff members hurt Anakin inappropriately.” He snapped, rocking the boy gently. He was  _ seething  _ with rage, as he held his precious little padawan in his arms. He wanted to kill that bastard in a thousand different ways and more-

The Queen gasped, and looked horrified. “I will find out who has done this immediately, we have surveillance all around the building, and I will let you know when the subject has been caught.” 

“Good. Anakin and I will be taking our leave.” Obi-Wan bit back a growl, as he held Anakin tightly in his arms. He didn’t give the Queen another chance to speak, as he was already on his way to their ship. Anakin cried all the way there.

When they were in the safety of their own ship, Obi-Wan quickly ran to set the coordinates back to the Jedi Temple, and immediately sat Anakin on a spare table.

“Did he leave any marks on you?” Obi-Wan asked softly, as he looked all over Anakin for any sort of bruising. 

Anakin shakes his head, and looks to his Master. Those sweet blue eyes are red from his tears, and it seems as though more will soon follow. 

“My precious darling.” Obi-Wan sighs, placing his hand on Anakin’s cheek. “Is there anything I can do to help you?” 

Anakin nods, and silently presses a finger to his cheek, and Obi-Wan can feel Anakin through their bond. 

_ Can I have a kiss? Can you love and comfort me? _

The voice was so meek, so  _ broken _ that Obi-Wan can’t possibly say no. He smiles, and presses a kiss to Anakin’s cheek, as he slowly wraps his arms around the boy. “Oh my dear Anakin, it’s alright. I’m here.”

“Thank you for saving me.” Anakin whispers, his grip on Obi-Wan was iron tight, he wouldn’t let him go. “I feel so safe in your arms, like no one can hurt me.” 

“And that’s quite right dear, for no one can hurt you in my arms. I will always save you.” Obi-Wan declared.

“Master, I’m tired…” 

“Then go to bed dear one, you can go to sleep.” The older said with a gentle smile, but Anakin shook his head. 

“No. No I need you to sleep with me Master, I can’t alone.” Obi-Wan could  _ feel  _ his fear and desperation and pure need for all things  _ Obi-Wan.  _

“Anakin, dear one I have to pilot the ship.” Obi-Wan says with a gentle chuckle, but Anakin doesn’t budge. 

“Not moving.” His padawan says with a sniffle, and that was that. Once Anakin had made up his mind, he wouldn’t give up.

Obi-Wan laughed, this boy would be the death of him. “Alright Anakin, since I can’t go to bed with you then I’ll bring you to the front of the ship.” With that, Obi-Wan held the boy up with one hand, and went to the bedroom on ship to grab a blanket. 

Once the blanket was acquired, Obi-Wan went to the cockpit of the ship. He sat down with the boy in his lap, and adjusted himself so that Anakin could comfortably fall asleep with a warm blanket around him, on his Master’s lap. “Sleep now, love.” Obi-Wan hushed, using one of his hands to pet Anakin’s hair. 

Anakin giggled sweetly, and yawned, quickly falling asleep as his force signature was wrapped tightly around Obi-Wan’s. 

The older Jedi stared at this precious boy in his lap, and he felt the rest of the galaxy melt away. Anakin  _ was _ his entire galaxy. That moment onward, Obi-Wan swore he’d never let Anakin stray too far from his sight. 

And from then on, Anakin was never far from Obi-Wan. Anakin could defend himself easily, for he was growing into an incredible Jedi, for he was the Chosen One after all. Nonetheless, Anakin was always around Obi-Wan, no matter what. Whether they were training, or just relaxing, they were never apart. Anakin belonged to Obi-Wan, there was no question or doubt, but so did Obi-Wan, he belonged to Anakin just as Anakin belonged to him. 

But Obi-Wan was far more intense about it. Anakin never minded. He loved when Obi-Wan would dote on him, or hold him tightly, and say all these sweet and wonderful things, for he was Obi-Wan’s one weakness. But, Anakin’s favorite thing was how  _ possessive  _ Obi-Wan was, the look in his eyes when someone did Anakin wrong, and the sheer  _ passion _ Obi-Wan had for him. It was intoxicating over the years, it was incredible.

Even now, at nineteen, Obi-Wan was still so possessive over him, the sheer jealousy in Obi-Wan’s eyes was  _ mesmerizing _ . The way Obi-Wan treated him like he was the only person in this entire galaxy-Oh  _ kriff  _ did he love his Master. Only thing was that he didn’t know how to tell his Master that he loved him. But he depended on Obi-Wan like he was a lifeline-he  _ needed  _ Obi-Wan. 

That evening when Obi-Wan stepped through the door, Anakin was sitting on their couch, tinkering with something, he couldn’t exactly tell what it was. He smiled at the sight. 

“Oh, welcome home Master.” Anakin said softly, as he moved all the little pieces off his lap and onto the coffee table, along with all his little tools. He hastily got up to greet Obi-Wan at the door. 

Obi-Wan smiled, as he rid himself of his boots, and went to pet Anakin’s soft golden hair out of his face, to stare at those gorgeous blue eyes. “Thank you dear one.” He purred, his hand resting on Anakin’s face. 

Anakin looked at him longingly, like he was that young and pouting boy again. There was something in their bond, something wanting, and warm, something that Anakin was desperate for. 

_ Master. Please. Kiss me. Just once.  _

And there it was, it surprised Obi-Wan quite a fair deal, but he could only smile. He always indulged this boy, who said he couldn’t indulge him more? This was  _ his  _ padawan after all.  _ This was his Anakin. _

“Of course lovely, anything you’d like.” Obi-Wan murmured sweetly, gently pressing his lips against Anakin’s. Anakin tasted as he’d always imagine. Sweetness. Obi-Wan knew the younger always had a sweet-tooth, but now he could taste his sweet-tooth. God Obi-Wan  _ loved him. Loved him so much. _

_ Anakin, I love you.  _

At that, Anakin pulled away for a minute, a simply gorgeous blush spreading all across his face. “You...You love me?” The younger Jedi asked shyly. 

Obi-Wan couldn’t help but laugh. “Darling, I have loved you for the ten years I’ve known you. But back then my love for you was in a different way. Now my love has changed, just as you have.” He said sweetly, pressing a kiss to Anakin’s cheek. “Has my love not been shown all these years? All these years that I’ve-“ Obi-Wan kissed Anakin’s lips again. “All these years I’ve doted on you? Spoiled you beyond oblivion?” 

“I feel your love, and I-I love you too but-“ Anakin sucked in a breath, as he felt Obi-Wan kiss his neck. “It’s a little odd to hear you say it.” He giggles, as Obi-Wan sucks a little hickey on his neck. 

Obi-Wan pulls back, and hears Anakin whimper in the slightest. He looks at this gorgeous boy, that he’s loved all his life. His love for this boy has changed through the years, though. When Anakin was just a boy, his love was that of a protector, not so much a father, or a brother, but as a guardian. When Anakin became a man, that’s when it hit him-that he shouldn’t be this possessive over a  _ man _ , but alas, he was. He was still so possessive of this precious soul, whom he had dedicated the last ten years to, and that’s when he realized that Anakin had absolutely stolen his heart. Anakin had possessed it since the moment Obi-Wan saw that fragile little boy, with the big blue eyes. 

“Sweet thing.” Obi-Wan cooed, pressing a kiss to the corner of Anakin’s mouth. “You complete me. You always have, you’re the other piece of my soul. The Jedi Code be damned. I’ve always loved you.” The older Jedi presses himself closer to the other, and wraps his arms around him tightly. “You’re mine Anakin, I don’t want to share you with anyone, and I simply won’t. I don’t even want to share you with the Jedi. I want you all to myself.”

Anakin gasped a little, and nuzzled himself into Obi-Wan’s neck. “Master, you have me, you always have and always will.” He admits, savoring his Master’s warmth. 

“I can’t help but feel so...Greedy.” Obi-Wan’s tone was growing less soft, and more dangerous, as he pinned Anakin to the wall, and licked his lips, hungrily looking at Anakin, with fire in his eyes. “I want you to need me and me only, I want every inch of your skin to crave me.” He breathed, kissing Anakin’s neck and marking up every spot of free skin he could. “I will  _ never  _ share you. You’re  _ mine.  _ And I’ll show you just how mine you are, if you’ll let me.” Obi-Wan whispers, nipping Anakin’s ear. 

_ And oh gods did Obi-Wan show him just how much he belonged to him. _

When Obi-Wan awoke, he noticed two things. One, that there was someone warm cuddled up to him, and two, this person was absolutely  _ covered  _ in hickeys. Memories of the night before flashed in his mind. 

_ Anakin begging and moaning like a filthy whore underneath him, reduced to only one thing: His desire for Obi-Wan. God, Obi-Wan lost track of how many marks he made all over Anakin’s skin, he was lost to his pleasure, and sheer love for Anakin.  _

He smiled happily, as he pressed a delicate kiss to Anakin’s head. 

“You’re mine sweet one, I’ll love and protect you until this galaxy is no more. I love you.” Obi-Wan whispers, wrapping his arms a little tighter around Anakin’s body. 

“I love you too, Master.” Anakin mumbles sleepily, and Obi-Wan can’t help but laugh. 

Anakin is truly  _ his _ and the force seems to sing around her two most prized children. 


End file.
